Three is Company
by femslash-writer
Summary: Minerva and Rolanda's relationship is suffering. Rolanda takes it upon herself to adding another partner to their marriage. Minerva isn't sure whether to be pissed or elated with affects of Rolanda's meddling. Most chapters are T (Some NC-17 rating in the future). Current Minerva/Rolanda. Future Minerva/Rolanda/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Three is Company**

**Chapter Rating: Teen (T)**

**Fandom: ****Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Minerva/Rolanda/Hermione (threesome)**

**Prompt(s): (none)**

**Beta: Lesbian Cub**

**Summary: Minerva and Rolanda's relationship is suffering. Rolanda takes it upon herself to adding another partner to their marriage. Minerva isn't sure whether to be pissed or elated with affects of Rolanda's meddling. Most chapters are T (Some NC-17 rating in the future). **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

Chapter 1

"You are so beautiful…" Rolanda Hooch whispered against the glistening folds of her lover. The Quidditch coach had been working on her partner for a little over twenty minutes, and her tongue was starting to get tired. She really tried hard for her wife of thirty years. It is not like she hadn't been able to give her mind-blowing orgasms before, but in the last few years things seemed to stop working so well between them. The couple lost that spark. Even before the end of the war things had been strained. It all started to turn bad sometime in 1995. Since that year, neither witch had been able to achieve a good orgasm under the ministrations of the other. Rolanda's shortage of orgasms mostly resulted from that lack of interest from her partner.

"Ro… I am sorry. It…it just isn't working," whispered Minerva, disappointed that once again she could not reach her peak. The older witch tried very hard to be sexually excited for her wife, but she just couldn't. If only she could pinpoint the reason for her lack of sexual desire for Rolanda. Her need certainly wasn't lacking. In fact, her sexual need had only risen since the problem. Her classes were suffering due her frustrations in the bedroom. Many a students whispered that she needed someone that could get that stick out of her arse so she could get back to being a little more tolerable.

"It's alright, love. It was worth a try." Rolanda crawled up next her wife in the bed.

"I am so sorry, my darling. I don't know what is wrong with me." Minerva sighed pulling the covers over them and turning around so her partner could hold her. Both Minerva and Rolanda still loved each other very much. They were best friends first and lovers second. Neither had even thought about asking for a divorce. They loved spending time together and cuddling; it was only the sex that was lacking.

The hawk-eyed witch had a feeling as to what the woman's real issue was, but she didn't want to say anything. The last time she brought up the idea that her partner secretly desired the affections of the young Miss Granger; Rolanda had ended up with her trousers set ablaze. If this thing was ever going to be fixed the Quidditch coach was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Maybe Hermione was the missing link to their relationship. If they added her into the companionship then they might have a chance of making it another thirty years in marital bliss.

-Next Day-

Hermione Granger had graduated Uni top of her class. It hadn't been surprising to anyone. The young witch had gone to Cambridge University. It was a both a muggle and wizard university. Many muggle-borns chose this option of education because it gave them skills to work in both the magical and muggle communities. All magical courses listed for the university were invisible and went unnoticed by the average muggle. Many of the professors there were actually magical; some weren't even human. Among Hermione's mentors was a female centaur specializing in glamour charms named Glinda, a Leprechaun named Roy who taught a class called the History of Misshapen Military Magic, and a half-goblin named Finhard who liked to combine muggle technology with magic. Hermione vowed to bring Finhard with her to the next Weasley gathering. Mr. Weasley would love to talk to someone who is such a master in the field of muggle studies. It was weird that their paths hadn't crossed before, though Mr. Weasley was very rarely able to get the time off to go to the Muggle Studies conventions even when they were in London. Finhard rarely bothered with those things and sent an apprentice of his instead. He didn't like all the gawking wizards did at his half-goblin form.

Life had been busy for Hermione. After the war, her fame spread far and wide. It seemed that everyone in the wizarding world wanted to be her new best friend. Unlike the rest of the trio, Hermione didn't handle her fame well. Ron became the new poster boy for the Ministry of Magic. They gave him a fancy home, fancy job title, Percy as an assistant, and an expense account. All he really did was travel around giving speeches about his time as part of the trio and talk about bills the Ministry wanted the public's support on. The Weasley clan couldn't be more proud of their famous son.

Harry tried to become an auror but was too famous to really get any work done. Everywhere he went, people would be screaming his name. At first, he tried taking polyjuice potion before every mission, but that quickly became a problem when his testicles started to shrink from overuse of the potion. Now, Harry runs the joke store franchise with his husband and wife, George Weasley-Potter and Alicia Spinnet Weasley-Potter. They had a store in almost every country. It was in popular demand, especially because the boy-who-lived-twice co-owned them. George did the inventing, Alicia did the testing, and Harry made sure the products sold.

Hermione was the only one who lived with the quiet life as a Ministry researcher. The young witch had been mobbed by adoring fans every time she walked into the Ministry of Magic in order to get her office. After a little negotiating with Kinsley, Hermione was able to get her own funded lab that connected to her house out in the middle of farmland in muggle Scotland. She didn't get out much now. The young witch mostly sent her house elves for supplies. All her house elves were paid fair wages and given little houses of their own to stay in. They were not forced to work for the witch, but many considered it their privilege to. She was a friend to house elves. While at Uni, Hermione had gotten legislation passed in almost all of Europe that gave rights to house elves.

Hermione would go visit the Weasley's and Potter's during the holidays, but she didn't like to visit them too often. Both families had taken well to their fame and would have visitors over all the time. All the guests always wanted to get the elusive Hermione Granger's attention. She wasn't in to that sort of thing. She just wanted to live a normal life, maybe even start a family.

The young Gryffindor tried to get back in the dating world after breaking up with Ron, but it was hard because everyone just wanted her for her fame. She tried going on dates where she would take polyjuice potion in advance. As soon as they realized whom they were bedding, all her dates immediately went to the papers. It was quite annoying. Hermione dated both wizards and witches, but for the most part just witches. She even dated Ginny and Fleur a bit back in her days at Hogwarts. In the wizarding community, there was no straight or gay, just love. It was quite normal for a boy to marry a boy and a girl to marry a girl. In some cases the family even preferred it. With that there would be less unexpected pregnancies, though a skilled master of transfigurations could easily change their anatomy and cause accidental pregnancy. Luckily, there weren't many out there in the wizarding world that was so skilled at that magic. When the time came and the couple wanted a child then they would get a special potion from the ministry that would allow them to conceive. There was even a potion that let the male carry the child. It is actually very in these days. It is even rumored that the Weasley clan is going to have another child, but Arthur was going to carry it this time.

There were some ingredients for potions and such that Hermione would not let her house elves handle. They were highly dangerous and only should be handled by those trained to deal with them. The elves tried to protest, but Hermione would not budge. She didn't want anything to happen to the only company she still had. That is why Hermione was out in Hogsmeade today. She couldn't be there more than a half an hour. Any more than that and her powerful glamour charm would start to drain her magic supply. That was the last thing she needed, to be out in public without being able to defend herself.

She was meeting a rare elements dealer at the Three Broomsticks at approximately six o'clock. At that time no students would be out in Hogsmeade and most adults wouldn't be out for a drink until 7 o'clock. The rare elements dealer was actually an old friend of hers from Uni. He knew she was going to wear a glamour so he wouldn't be surprised when she showed up. When they would go drinking in the wizarding world she would always insist on drinking polyjuice first. Prine Underghast was a half-blood wizard from Australia. His dad was a wizard and his mum a witch. He was actually the one that helped her find and bring home her parents.

Prine had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was rather tall and muscular as well. He had a couple scars on his arms, but luckily none that marred his beautifully chiseled face. All the ingredient and element collecting he did tended to be highly dangerous. She was very grateful that he was able to get enough Adamantium for her experiment. She knew he probably would have some new cuts and bruises from that collection mission, but she was paying him through the nose for it so it was worth it.

When she got there he was already sitting down with a half empty glass of butterbeer. "Underghast, how good to see you!"

"And you too Gran- I am mean Miss Millstone," he said with an overly deep voice. He understood her want of privacy from the public, but he wasn't above teasing her about it.

"Oh shut it, Prine. Just for that, the first round of butterbeer is one you," she replied with a scowl. She used one of her usual glamour charms today. She looked as though she could be his sister with her long platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes. She actually looked rather like a young Narcissa Black, but everyone around her was too afraid to compare her to the defamed witch.

Madame Rosmerta already had a butterbeer waiting on the counter for Prine to pick up. The pub wasn't too busy that day maybe five people in total there, which was pretty good for not being the peak hours. Prine took in his surroundings. There were three old wizards laughing over a pint and talking about old days. Another sod was drinking away his last galleon in glass of his sixth firewhiskey. There was one stranger in the corner with their hood up in the corner, but as long as Hermione had her glamour charm up then she should have nothing to worry about with the stranger. "Here's your butterbeer. I am only buying the first round. The next two are on you."

"You know I can't stay that long, Prine. I have maybe a pint and a half before I have to leave."

"I know, but a boy can dream right?" He tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing at the stink eye Hermione was giving him. Once he settle down his face went serious for a moment. "The goods in the bag at your feet by the way. Just so you know."

"Thanks, the money is already in your account." He gave a nod of his head in recognition of what she said.

"Now that all this business talk is done, how's my favorite witch doing? Any new lady in your life?" He knew that she preferred women. Hell walking in on her going down on his cousin in the food pantry had pretty much given that away. She had gone with him to a family reunion as his date, mostly because he wanted to show up his brother who was dating a famous Quidditch player. They were able to laugh about it now, but that had been one of the most awkward moments of both of their lives.

She laughed at his question. "Oh Prine, you know I don't have anyone. Everyone just wants the famous me, not the other side."

"I'm sorry girl that is rough, but you'll find someone. What about someone who knew you before you became the Golden Girl?"

"I don't think so. Ginny is divorced from Harry, but I think she is dating Gwenog Jones now. Fleur is still married to Bill and is pregnant again. Luna married to Neville with two kids so I can't go back to her. I am not going to be the home wrecker."

"Well what about someone older? Not someone who was in your grade or younger than you." Neither Hermione nor Prine noticed the stranger in the corner sit up a little bit and crane their head in order to hear better what was being said. Neither had thought to put up a silencing charm.

"Cho has already turned me down saying she wasn't into girls. That's really the only girl that even talked to me who was older."

"Geezzz…think bigger chickadee, I talking about a real older woman. Someone who has her shit together. What about Andromeda? Her husband died during the war." He was really thinking about some of her old professors. He and Hermione had shared a flat when they went to Cambridge, and Prine had heard her calling out for Minerva more than once when she was supposedly asleep in room. In truth, she probably was up to more physical activity than just sleep.

"God no! Andy, she is just a friend. I mean I had a crush on her daughter, but not her!" Hermione visited Andromeda from time to time, but mostly to just talk and give the older woman a break from watching her grandson.

"Ok so not her. How about Narcissa Black? She isn't married to that git anymore. She even changed her name so she is in no way associated with him. I think you should go for it. Or if not her maybe one of your old professors."

"Okay first of all Narcissa _Malfoy_ stood there and watched as her sister tortured me, so no I don't think I will climb into bed with that sociopath. Second, what professor would I possibly go after? Madame Pomfry is married to Professor Flitwick."

"What? Really?! I totally didn't get any vibes from the little guy like that when I was helping rebuild."

"Yah because you were trying to get into his pants? Don't think I didn't notice how you would always volunteer to help him. You are always thinking with your dick."

"Oh like you weren't? _Oh I will help you Minerva. Are you okay? Can I get you anything? _Prine did a good imitation of the young witch. "_Maybe give you a good licking."_

"_Oh Filius will you polish my nob for me. All this work has made me so hot. Maybe we should take off our shirts and rub lotion all over each other."_ Hermione took revenge and made an impression of her friend. "And I didn't do that with her."

Prine noticed how the girl didn't deny her crush on the woman. "I don't think he is married. Another week and he would have been polishing my nob."

"Yah right. I saw them snogging before we left. It was kind of cute. She had to bend down for him."

"Wow they really kept it on the down low then."

"Yah, I think they all do at Hogwarts. For all we know Professor Dumbledore might have been giving it to Professor Snape in the dungeons every night." The stranger in the corner started to cough on their butterbeer; Hermione and Prine looked over but the stranger just waved a gloved hand at them.

"So what about the other professors? You only said no to Poppy." Prine was used to calling the teachers by their first name. Hermione, however, had insisted upon using their honorific even when working side by side to fix the castle. During that time the faculty of Hogwarts had grown to think of Hermione more as a colleague than the former student that she was.

"Well no to Professor Sprout and hell no to Trelawny."

"You don't call her professor?"

"She doesn't deserve it. Let's see Professor Vector is nice, but I think she might be married too. Umm whose left? Madame Pince the librarian is super old. Madame Hooch was always really hot, but I never really got to know her cause I don't like flying." Neither of them noticed the grin creeping across the strangers face.

"What about McGonagall?"

"Professor McGonagall…no I couldn't she…she…would never want me. She is so perfect. I doubt she is even into witches."

"You don't know till you try, _Bertie._"

"I know, Prine, but lets stop talking about me. Do you have anyone new in your life."

"On brighter news, I do have a new boy and this one is going to last." Prine was grinning ear to ear.

"That is what you said about the last four before you cheated on them. Forgive me if I don't save the date for your wedding yet." She rolled her eyes at him. Prine was a perpetual child when it came to settling down. Every time a new boy came into his life, he would dump him for the next shiny thing to walk past.

"This one is different. _Bertie_, I am serious. Draco is such a gentleman."

"Bloody hell! You are dating Draco fucking Malfoy?" A couple heads turned to look at her for the outbursts but they all went quietly back to their conversations and drinks. Hermione hadn't heard any news about the pale boy since she last saw him right after the war.

"Be nice. He is a very nice boy. He calls me his little roo because when I brought him to meet my parents in Australia he couldn't get over the kangaroos running about." Draco had really loved the animals. In fact, Prine had decided to get him a baby kangaroo for his birthday next month.

"You brought him to meet your parents already?"

"Yep." Prine smiled as though he was proud of himself. His parents were very happy for their youngest son.

"Wow, took you a year before I met your family."

"Yah and your never invited back. I have enough nightmares of you and Lacy to last a lifetime." He groaned remembering the graphic images of his friends feasting on his cousin. "Actually, I am supposed to be having dinner with him and his mother tonight."

"You should go get changed then. I know the Malfoys, and they expect their dinner guests to be properly dressed."

"Oh poo, Narcissa loves me. I am sure she would be just fine with me showing up in my tattered overcoat and muddy boats." He stood up to show off his grimy outfit. It was clear that he had been out on another job before meeting her. His clothes were very similar to what Mad Eye used to wear. Hermione half wondered if they were related somehow. Both seemed to have that need for adventure.

"Yah sure keep telling yourself that," she said giving her friend a half-hug. She hadn't finished her first pint and still had another ten minutes before her glamour charm started to fade. She was going to have a nice quiet drink before apparating back to her cottage.

Before the talking heads even started yelling at Prine for letting the cold air in, the stranger in the corner was up and walking up behind Hermione who still looked like _Bertie Millstone._

The stranger removed her hood and whispered into the young witches ear before she had a chance to figure out someone was behind her. "Hermione, what an unexpected surprise."

Hermoine almost fell off her chair swinging wildly around to see who had figured out her identity. Prine had been very careful to only call her Bertie Millstone during their visit. She was about to reach for her wand when she realized it was only Rolanda Hooch, her ex-professor. "How did you know?"

**I have the next couple chapters written already, but if you have any suggestions I am open. I also like prompts if you want to send them to me. **

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Three is Company**

**Chapter Rating: Teen (T)**

**Fandom:****Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Minerva/Rolanda/Hermione (threesome)**

**Prompt(s): (none)**

**Beta: Lesbian Cub**

**Summary: Minerva and Rolanda's relationship is suffering. Rolanda takes it upon herself to adding another partner to their marriage. Minerva isn't sure whether to be pissed or elated with affects of Rolanda's meddling. Most chapters are T (Some NC-17 rating in the future).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

Chapter 2

"May I sit down? I believe you still have some time before you need to leave, yes? At least that is what you told that boy, Prine, was it?"

Hermione gaped at her. She really didn't know what the witch's game was. It was obvious that now she was discovered that they were going to be having a conversation. Rolanda was already calling Rosmerta over for another drink for them both. "Do you want another butterbear? I prefer a glass of red current rum."

"Oh…umm…I am good with what I have."

"Nonsense. Make it two red current rums, Rosmerta….oh and some of your wonderful plum cake for both of us." Rosmerta left before the _Bertie_ could say anything to stop the extra food and drink from being ordered.

"I really don't have the time." Hermione was beginning to regret not just confounding Rolanda and making a break for it.

"Well then make the time." Unbeknownst to Hermione, the older witch had a plan to use this unexpected opportunity to start fixing her problem with her wife.

"Madame Hooch, I simply cant." Hermione knew the charm would be wearing off in the next ten minutes, and she didn't want to be in the pub when it did.

Rolanda didn't reply until after Rosmerta set down the drinks and food. Waiting a little bit longer to make sure that the bar maiden was out of earshot, "Miss Granger, I suggest you buck up and agree. I did hear what you said about Minerva and me. If you don't want that part of your conversations to be repeated then I suggest you cooperate." Blackmailing the young witch into doing what she wanted wasn't the best idea, but Rolanda Hooch wasn't known as a thinker. She got what she wanted by any means necessary, her wife, Minerva, could attest to that.

Hermione blanched at that. The last thing she wanted was Minerva to find out about her crush. Plus, she would be lying if she didn't say that Hooch taking charge wasn't a turn on.

"Take a drink of the rum, _Miss Millstone._ I think you will enjoy it. Maybe it will loosen you up a little." The hawk-eyed witch smiled as Hermione glared at her before taking a sip of the rum. She coughed as it went down spreading warmth throughout her body. It was actually quite good, but the kick was strong.

Rolanda laughed, she always loved watching someone take his or her first sip of red current rum. It was strong stuff and could get someone who wasn't used it tipsy after a couple sips. "Careful, I would hate for you not to be able to apparate because you had too much of that."

"What do you want Madame Hooch? How did you even know who I was?" Hermione turned and looked into the mirror along the wall to insure that her glamour was still in place.

"Oh kitty," Hermione felt her panties dampen at the term of endearment, "I just want to have a little conversation. I might have a proposition for you that I think you just might like. But to your other question, I thought you were clever, I can see right through your glamour."

"What? There is no such spell that allows someone to do that." Her tone was slightly irritated; Hermione did not like feeling like she didn't know something.

"You're right; there is no spell, but maybe I am just amazing like that." Rolanda winked at the girl.

"No you can't. No one can." It was absolutely ludicrous to claim that one could see through glamours. "Prove that you can."

"Your hair is up in a bun." Bertie's hair was down, but Hermione's hair was actually up in a bun.

"Lucky guess. Try again."

"You are flushed right now whether it is because of the drink or because you are in the presence of a _really hot_ witch. Also you aren't wearing any makeup, which you actually don't need. You are a really beautiful witch, Hermione Granger. Even though you have your glamour wearing a coat, you actually are not. That is why…why I can see your nipples through your _periwinkle_ blouse."

Hermione looked down at herself embarrassed by her painfully obvious arousal at the sweet things Rolanda Hooch was saying to her. She covered her chest giving Rolanda her best glare trying to cover her own embarrassment.

"You know you shouldn't put your arm up like that. Your glamour has a coat on. It looks quite strange with you covering your chest." Hermione removed her arm glaring at Rolanda for real now. "Oh well, I guess you will just have let me keep the great view."

"You are not going to seduce me, I don't go to bed with women I hardly know."

"You don't me…_yet_. Give it time and you will fall madly in love with me, kitten." There was that nickname again. Hermione didn't know why the older witch kept calling her that, but if she was honest she really loved the nickname. Her animagus was actually a small orange kitten. "Now tell me a little bit about your self."

"Ummm….I graduated Uni and am working for the Ministry-"

"No, no, no." Rolanda interrupted her. "I know all that. I could have read that in the papers or in your ever-updating biography. I want to know something that only your friends know about you."

Hermione blushed more, if that was even possible. She tried to think of things that she could tell the witch that wouldn't be too personal. "Ohhh…ummm…I fell out of a tree when I was little and broke my arm. The bone was really messed up. My dad was really freaking out and my mom called the ambulance. I magically healed it myself before we even got to the doctors."

"How did your mom call the doctor? I have always wondered how they did that?"

"Oh she called on the telephone. It's a muggle device that allows you to hear people over long distances. It probably would have been helpful during the war against Voldemort, but I guess no one thought of that. Didn't they show you one when you were in muggle studies?"

"Hermione, I grew up when those things didn't even exist and what was known about muggles was so little that there was no need for the class. They only created that class in the last two decades."

"Oh…I should know that. I read about it in Hogwarts a History. It is actually my favorite book."

"Really? It is a good book, but I will admit that I haven't looked at it in forever. Maybe I will have to pick it up again. We could talk about it next time I see you." Rolanda was pleased with the things she was learning about the young witch. She knew that her friend, Henny, was editing the lasted version of the book. Maybe she could get an advanced copy for the girl.

"Next time?" Hermione was actually excited about the thought of seeing the older witch again. It had been so long since she had a friend to talk to regularly besides Crookshanks, who didn't count for much, and the house elves. The house elves were always off doing things for the cottage so they had very little time to sit and chat with her.

"Yes, Hermione. I will be seeing you again next week the same time but instead in my quarters or yours if you'd like. That way you don't have to wear the glamour. "

"How do you even know if I am free?"

"Are you?" For a second, Hooch was actually nervous that her bold nature may not be getting her what she wanted for once in her life.

"I suppose I can be free, but for future reference a lady likes to be asked." Hermione stood from the table feeling the charm already starting to drain her. She had had it on too long. "I will see you again next week, but at your place. No one is allowed to know where I live."

Rolanda stood as well giving the girl a longer than appropriate hug. Just before the girl could escape the embrace she kissed her on the check. "I will see you next week?"

"Uh yah see you…uh then." Hermione quickly made her way out of the pub. Hermione knew that feelings for the older woman would be quick to start if Rolanda kept acting that way towards her. It worried her though. She knew that she was in love with Minerva, could she possibly love two women at once?

-Later that night-

Rolanda climbed into bed next to her wife. They each had their own quarters, but would always sleep next to each other every night in either place. It didn't matter to them which bedroom they slept in. The Quidditch coach was wearing a pair of men's boxer shorts that had little beautiful veelas all over them in different sexy poses. Minerva hated them, but she hadn't found a way to best the indestructible spell on them. When she did, those boxers would never found again. She also wore a white muggle tank top that showed off her small breasts. Minerva wore a more classical style nightgown to bed. She didn't dress like this over the summer, but during the school year, she liked to have something acceptable on if a child needed something in the middle of the night. She didn't do this until Mr. Potter came bargaining in saying that Mr. Weasley had been attacked. Luckily he only entered the living room and not the bedroom. Had he entered the bedroom he would have seen a very naked Professor McGonagall. That is right, the stoic Headmistress likes to stay in the nude while she sleeps.

"How is Rosmerta doing?" It was a habit of Rolanda's to visit their old friend at her pub every other week.

"She is very good. I actually ran into… an old friend. Bertie Millstone. I haven't seen her in forever. She is actually meeting here a week from today here. She is going to come over for some tea."

Minerva had never heard of Bertie, but it wasn't strange that she didn't know all of her partner's old friends. Rolanda was a bit of a wild child before Minerva had tamed her. She had been famous for her Quidditch skills; they both had. That was how they originally met. Rolanda asked out Minerva at least a dozen times before she actually relented after realizing that the public bad girl was actually a very sweet woman on the inside.

"Well have fun. I think I have a meeting with the Board that day. I was going to ask you to cover my night patrol, but I will get Filius to take over."

Rolanda had known about the meeting, which is why she had invited Hermione on that particular day. She wasn't planning to cheat on her spouse or anything. She just wanted to get Hermione to fall for her as well as Minerva before moving into stage two of her plan. It was lucky they still kept separate quarters or Hermione might put the pieces together that her professors are married. "Actually love, I think he wanted to spend some time with Poppy. I think you should let Argus do it. I know you dislike him, but he has asked you several times to put him on night watch."

"Sweetheart, the man is a menace. He is always threatening to hang the children up by their toes."

"He won't actually do it. You and I both know he can't. What is the harm in letting the students he can?" She was pushing to have Filch work because she knew he wouldn't report that Hermione had come to visit. Filius, however, would love to inform the Headmistress about accidentally happening upon Hermione with Rolanda. Actually, it might not be bad to see Minerva's reaction to finding that she had missed a visit from her beloved Miss Granger.

"The students will tell their parents and then I will have to deal with it."

"Actually, you are right. Lets not have him do it. Give it to Filius and I will cover his next watch. Night darling."

"I'm glad you see it my way. Night, my love." Minerva magically extinguished the candle beside her bed.

**Hi, please continue to vote on my poll. It will be gone next week. Also if you want to see my five daily prompts I have them on my tumblr page (femslash-lovers-unite).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Three is Company**

**Chapter Rating: Teen (T)**

**Fandom:****Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Minerva/Rolanda/Hermione (threesome)**

**Prompt(s): (none)**

**Beta: Lesbian Cub**

**Summary: Minerva and Rolanda's relationship is suffering. Rolanda takes it upon herself to adding another partner to their marriage. Minerva isn't sure whether to be pissed or elated with affects of Rolanda's meddling. Most chapters are T (Some NC-17 rating in the future).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

Chapter 3

-One Week Later-

Minerva would be at her meeting for a little over three hours. They had a lot to discuss including the budget for next year. It was always a fight with the Board of Governors to get as much money as possible. They held onto every knut and sickle they could…cheap bastards.

It was about twenty minutes after the Headmistress left that her favorite ex-pupil showed up. Rolanda had been waiting at the gate ever since her wife left. She wanted to be the first one to intercept the girl that way it would seem like a happy accident Hermione came to visit that day.

Hermione apparated right outside the gates. She was wearing muggle trousers that accented her arse and a light pink blouse that showed off the fact that she has a good-sized rack. However, this time her nipples would not poke through the material. She had charmed them to ensure that wouldn't happen again. She wore a white pair of flats instead of heals knowing that this was more of a casual meeting.

"Kitten, you look fabulous. Turn around I want to see all of you. Ah…I see why you chose those pants. Your arse is a work of art. Forgive me if I choose to walk behind you when we climb the stairs." Hermione blushed crimson. It seemed to be her permanent color around the older witch.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Madame Hooch. I like the vest." Rolanda was wearing loose fitting trousers, a white oxford, a black vest, and a pair of black trainers.

"Thank you, and please call me Rolanda or more preferably Ro. I was a little worried you might not show up."

"I said I would be here, Ro. I don't make it a habit of saying things I don't mean." For a moment there she sounded exactly like Minerva did on her first date with Rolanda. "However, I was curious about your motives."

"My motives are pure, Hermione." They weren't exactly pure. She did plan to have her and her wife bed the Golden Girl, but Hermione didn't need to know that right now. "I only want to get to know you. If you happen to fall for me, then that is just a happy coincidence."

While chatting they had started walking towards the castle. The doors swung open without a word to admit them. "You are welcome here anytime. I am sure Minerva will be more than happy to put you on the list of acceptable visitors."

"Oh, I don't want to cause too much trouble." It was actually the thought of her long time crush finding out about her developing feelings for Rolanda that she didn't want to deal with.

"It would be less trouble. That way I don't have to come get you every time you visit. You can just walk yourself up to my quarters. Even during the school day. I only teach the first years and coach Quidditch. Actually, you should come to the game this weekend. It is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The Gryffindor team sucks this year without any Weasleys or Potter. You being there might bring up their morale."

"I don't know. I am not very good in public."

"Oh please, as a guest you get to sit in the teacher's box. You can even sit next to Minerva. Plus, I might want to show off my flying skills a bit for you." Rolanda knew adding Minerva to the mix and pretending to be embarrassed about wanting to show off would force the girl to agree.

"Oh you don't have to impress me Ro, but of course I will come. I must admit I am terrible on a broom."

"Yah, I remember. I am surprised you weren't the one that broke your arm instead of Longbottom."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad."

"Kitten, you were so much worse. Maybe between Minerva and I, we can get you comfortable on a broom." As soon as she said it, Rolanda realized she had made a mistake. The girl didn't know how close she and Minerva were.

"Why would Professor McGonagall do that?"

"Oh…yah…uh you know you're her favorite. She would do _anything_ for you." The Quidditch coach was lucky that Hermione was too lost in thought about the Headmistress to really question her poor answer.

They walked on a little further almost to the stairs that would lead them to the secret entrance to Rolanda's quarters. She lived small tower over looking the Quidditch pitch. They were almost there when they ran into Filius.

"Hermione, what a pleasure! Oh what a shame, I am afraid Minerva is gone on a meeting. You can come back tomorrow if you want when she is back. I am afraid she won't get in till late if you want to wait. I am sure Poppy or Irma would love to see you."

Rolanda frowned realizing that he must know about the young girl's crush on the Headmistress. Why couldn't the Golden Girl be there to see her? "Actually, Hermione will be joining me for a cup of tea up in my tower. You should leave a note for Minerva in case Hermione is still here when she gets back."

"It was lovely to see you, Professor Flitwick. I don't want you to have to go to any trouble on my account."

"No trouble at all, my dear. How many times must I ask you to call me Filius? Please tell me you'll be visiting us more."

Hermione hesitated looking over at the Quidditch coach. "I… actually yes I will be here for the Gryffindor-Slytherin match."

"How nice of you to be supporting your team! Maybe I can get a seat close to you and the Headmistress." Again Filius assumed that the girl would automatically be next to the Headmistress. It was starting to annoy Rolanda a little. Perhaps Minerva had told him something.

"Well Filius we must be going. You know lots of girl stuff to chat about. Hermione has lots to tell." With that Rolanda grabbed the wrist urging her to follow her up the stairs to her quarter's secret entrance.

"Goodbye, Professor," Hermione called over her shoulder.

Rolanda had cleaned her living room only a little. If the girl was going to be her and her wife's future partner then she was going to have to get used to her messiness. Most of the clothing was picked up, but prototypes of new brooms and different Quidditch gear was scattered everywhere except for the love seat. She had purposely not cleaned off the couch so as to force the girl to sit close to her. Rolanda left a couple Quidditch Babes magazines open and out on the coffee table just to see the girl's reaction. She was not disappointed when Hermione blushed at the picture of witch using a broom in a way it was definitely not meant to be used.

"So what do you think of my humble abode?"

"It's ok. It is a little different than I expected. Why are there so many dissembled Quidditch pieces?" Hermione may not be a fan of the sport, but she had been around Harry and Ron enough to how proper Quidditch gear should look.

"Well my mom's family kind of built brooms in the old days. Now my brothers build them professionally, and I help test the prototypes. I also help make the gear better as well. It's a risky game, the safer we can make it for the players, the better." Rolanda's mother had always been into making her own brooms. Unfortunately, that is how she died shortly after Rolanda's first professional Quidditch game. It hadn't deterred Rolanda from flying; instead, she pushed herself even harder. Learning how to fly without a broom had been her mission after that moment. The reason she was such a natural on the broom was because her animagus was a hawk. If her broom malfunctioned, she could just transform into her hawk form.

Rolanda's father was half-blood wizard from the United States. He had been a good man, but he wasn't into flying on brooms. It was kind of odd how he ended up with her mother. They loved each other though even with their many differences. Samuel Hooch was a scientist. Rolanda found a love of learning from him. It was one of the reasons she was such a good partner for Minerva. Not many people knew this, but Rolanda Hooch could discuss complicated transfiguration theory just as easily as she could fly a broom. This gave her an extra confidence boost when trying to woo Hermione.

"What is your family like?" Hermione felt rather rude for not having asked before. It seemed that Rolanda had done all the asking on their last visit. "You obviously know about mine. Everyone else seems too."

Rolanda gave her a sad smile. The constantly updated bibliography of Hermione Granger gave many details about her family including the fact that she oblivated them right before the war. "Well my mother died when I was about your age. She was a researcher and one of her experiments with brooms went awry. My dad died during the first war against Grindlewald about seven years after my mother's death. I have two little brothers, Ralph and David. Both take after my father and wanted to do research. Luckily, they must have inherited a little bit of mom because they are now researching brooms. At first David went to get a degree in Muggle Studies from Uni and Ralph tried to find work with the French Ministry of Magic. That lasted about ten years before they gave up and went backpacking around the world. After a year of my supporting their wild adventure, I final got them a job interview with a friend that works in the research department of Flyte and Barker. They like their jobs pretty well. Their boss is a totally arsehole, which is why I do all the testing for them. Regulations there are so strict. I patient most of my Quidditch gear stuff before I let old Flyte and Barker have at it, for a fee of course."

In all her life, Hermione would never have guessed her Quidditch coach could to be so fascinating. "I…I wow. I wouldn't have guessed."

"Not many people do." Very few people knew about her life except for her Quidditch fame. Rita Skeeta had written a very scandalous piece titled the 'Quidditch Star Can't Keep Her Broom in Her Pants'. Of course she had had a brief run with Rita, but she had thought it was just a bit of fun. The reporter had thought they were dating so when she found Rolanda screwing some groupie, she was furious. "Sit down. I will get the tea from the kitchen. How did your week go?"

"Horribly. I was doing some new potion testing and it practically blew up in my face. I had been magically stirring it. Dippy and Trippy were very cross with me for the rest of the week. It is not like I knew it was going to explode. It only destroyed the lab bench." Rolanda had returned setting the tea on the coffee table right on top of her Quidditch Babes magazine.

Rolanda knelt so she was eye level with the younger witch. "Hermione, you must be more careful. There are many people who would be very sad if something happened to you."

"Oh yah, like my many _adoring_ _fans_?" Hermione pulled her hand back from where Hooch had been holding it.

"I know I would miss you. I am sure Harry and Ron would too."

"Harry and Ron would be happy to have more fame for themselves."

It troubled the older witch to see that Hermione truly didn't feel she would be missed if something happened to her. It worried her even more that the young witch might be making careless mistakes in her research. Rolanda had started to care for the girl, and her wife was surely in love with the girl. If Hermione died, it would make them both very sad. "That is not true. Just…just promise me you will try to be careful. It would upset me greatly if something happened to you."

Hermione blinked a few times as though she did not really believe the words that Rolanda said. In order to appease her friend, she plastered on her best fake smile saying, "I will try my best."

The Quiddtich coach knew she was lying but decided not to press the issue. "Dippy and Trippy are house elves?"

"Yes, they are."

"I thought you didn't believe in keeping house elves. I know your legislation caused quite a stir here."

"Oh, that was not what my legislation meant. I believe they should receive pay for their work. I don't believe in stopping their only means of work. I give both Dippy and Trippy a galleon a week, and I also provide them a house. In fact, I have under my employ eight house elves. I know that sounds like a lot, but I have them assist me in making basic potions and preforming basic spells. Their magic is very spectacular. I am actually trying to work with Dippy and Trippy's oldest daughter, Mippy, to see if I can somehow find a way to perform wandless magic without depleting my magical core."

"Wow. That is very generous pay indeed. We pay ours the minimum required at fourteen sickles a week. That is already pushing it. We have to pay four galleons a year per elf for health care at St. Mungo's."

"Why aren't they seeing Madame Pomfrey? I can see where that could be a problem. Hogwarts only charged me about 6,000 pounds for a year. That can't be enough to pay those salaries along with the salaries of the faculty and the cost of running the school."

"We have to pay health care because Hogwarts is a _business_ it has to give the house elves health benefits that go beyond the care of the resident mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey. You'd think that the Ministry of Magic would have made a lower wage exception for house elves working at schools. The Board of Governors grants us around half a million galleons each year, but must of that goes to school costs. Each professor makes thirty-five thousand galleons a year. The Headmistress receives about fifty thousand galleons a year plus her professor's pay since she is still teaching Transfigurations. Hogwarts just doesn't have it in its budget to pay a hundred and twenty-three house elves' wages. Minerva has to pay the house elves' wages out of her salary because the Board of Governors won't cough up any more galleons. Luckily, we had enough left over from the increase in enrollment to pay their health benefits."

Hermione had not known that her law would create such trouble for Hogwarts. "I can talk to-"

"Listen, I am not telling you this cause you need to change anything. Minny has been working here long enough to have enough galleons stored away to keep Hogwarts running tuition free for a couple years. She doesn't mind. You don't have to do anything. It would just cause strain between her and the governors. Prices may be higher now than before the war, but still, she doesn't need your help, kitty cat."

Hermione sat there in silence for a little bit. A plan was beginning to form in her head. No way was she going to sit ideally by as Rolanda suggested, but she didn't want the older witch to know about her plan just yet. "Sure. I guess I just didn't know my plan would cause Hogwarts trouble."

"It's alright, hun. We are just fine as you can see for yourself."

"I suppose."

"Drink your tea and have a ginger newt. It will be getting cold soon, and I will not be getting up for more until you are done with your cup."

Hermione stayed several hours. She had only planned to stay a half an hour, but Rolanda had a way of captivating her attention that just drew her in. She couldn't help but laugh at every joke and blush at every compliment the older witch gave her. It wasn't until she yawned that Rolanda finally decided that it was time she went home. "I think I have monopolized enough of your time."

"Oh no, I enjoyed it very much. It is me who is taking up your time with my boring talk about ministry regulations on magical experimentation."

"I found it quite informative. I didn't know there was so much red tape when it came to discovery new things under ministry pay."

"Not many people know how hard it is. Thank you so much for inviting me here. I had a great time."

"I hope we can do it again sometime. Actually, to commemorate our new friendship and to entice you back, I got you a little gift." Rolanda stepped out of the room for a moment into the kitchen before coming bake with a large square box.

"You shouldn't have, Ro. I have nothing for you." Hermione held the plan box in her hands not knowing whether to open it now or later.

Rolanda ignored the girl's protest. "Open it. I think you are going to like."

Inside the box was a large book titled Hogwarts a History: Volume I of II: Edition XXI. Hermione was surprised. She knew they were updating the book, but it wasn't supposed to come out until next year. She looked up at Rolanda, who had a giant smirk on her face, with shock "How did you get this?"

"I know the editor. She owed me a favor. It is no big deal."

"It is a huge deal! I can't believe you did this. I am already on the waitlist for a copy of the first volume. This isn't supposed to come out for another year. I couldn't even get an advanced copy. Trust me, I tried."

Rolanda smiled. Hermione obviously liked her gift. "You are in there. I left a paper in there so you could find the page."

"I…wow…this is too much."

"Nothing is too good for you, kitten." Hermione too elated to notice the open affection in the witch's tone. Rushing at the Quidditch coach, she wrapped the women in a strong hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Rolanda smiled hugging the girl back. It took a minute before the girl let go. "I looked at it already. Maybe the next time I see you we can discuss some of the pages I marked."

"Oh yes. I would enjoy that very much," Hermione said giving the woman a quick peck on the check before stowing her book safely in her extendable clutch. Rolanda was a little dazed from the surprise of the kiss as she led Hermione back out of the castle.

It wasn't until they reached the last flight of stairs that Rolanda and Hermione ran into someone they were not expecting to see. Minerva McGonagall had returned from her meeting early. Upon seeing her young protégé, Minerva quickly gave her a crushing hug before her sensibilities caught up with her. She had not seen Hermione in quite some time. "Oh, I am sorry Hermione. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok. I don't mind. It is very lovely to see you, Professor McGonagall." Of her ex-professors, Hermione only called Rolanda by her first name.

"Hermione, please call me Minerva, or I may have to go back to calling you Miss Granger," Minerva teased lightly. There was a twinkle in her eye that Rolanda hadn't seen in a long time.

"I don't know if I can."

Rolanda decided to let a little bit of her new closeness with Hermione slip. She was really only doing it in order to bring the girl closer to her wife. "Hermione, if you can call me Rolanda surely you can call your favorite professor by her first name."

For the first time, Minerva noticed her wife standing next the girl that she had been secretly harboring feelings for. She blushed lightly, embarrassed of the feelings she was having. "Oh…Rolanda… I…uh…how have you come to know Hermione so well?"

Before the girl could speak and give away too much, Rolanda spoke up, "Hermione stopped by, and I invited her up for tea and biscuits. I was just walking her to the gates."

If Hermione noticed that Rolanda was making it sound like she hadn't stop by with the intention of visiting with the Quidditch coach, then she didn't say anything. Her attention was too focused on the impressive witch in front of her.

Minerva, thinking that Hermione might have come by to visit with her and some of the other staff, was disappointed she missed her. "Can you stay a bit longer? I have those ginger newts I know you like."

"I need to get home. I left Mippy in charge, and I need to make sure to get back before she floods my lab again. Plus, I am already full of ginger newts. Ro must have given me at least twenty. I couldn't possibly stomach another; I might explode."

Minerva raised her eyebrow at her wife. The Quidditch coach kept a couple tins of the Headmistress's favorite biscuits in her quarters for when they slept there. It surprised Minerva that she would offer them to Hermione instead of her own favorite treat, dragon snappers. "I am sorry I was at a Board of Governors meeting. Had I known you'd be stopping by, I might have been able to move it to tomorrow."

"It would have been nice to chat with you," lamented the young witch.

"No need to frown you two. Our Golden Girl will be back on Saturday for the Quidditch match. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

"Oh yes. I had almost forgotten. I might have to work." Hermione had already forgotten her promise to show up over the weekend. She was very busy with work and rarely went out more than once a week. She had already thought about backing out. It was going to be a cold day. It wouldn't do for her to be cuddled up next to the Headmistress in the teacher's stands.

"Oh, I hope you can make the time. It would really mean a lot. I would love to be able to catch up with you. You could sit up in the stands next to me. Gryffindor is doing poorly. I am sure you being there would help." Minerva eyes turned pleading. She really wanted to see Hermione. It wasn't fair that her wife got to spend time with the young witch. Rolanda and Hermione had barely spoken during the girl's years at Hogwarts.

"I guess I could put some things off. Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of a bother?"

"Not at all, my dear. I would quite like the company. None of the other teachers can show favoritism. It will be nice to have someone there who can cheer on our team against Slytherin."

"I look forward to it then."

"Good." There was a comfortable silence that formed around them. Hermione was smiling at her ex-professor, and Minerva was lost in her own world of planning for the Quidditch match. She would have to pack her mother's blanket. Isobel Donegal McGonagall had knit that blanket when she was pregnant with her last child, Minerva. Her fathers, Robert McGonagall and Malcolm Dughall McGonagall charmed the blanket to never tear or dirty. It also had a charm to keep the user both cool and hot depending on environment.

It is common in the wizarding world to have more than one parent. Group marriage, unlike in the muggle world, was a special thing that was to be celebrated instead of ban. Many children at Hogwarts had multiply parents. It was only possible for them to share the DNA of two of their parents, but the children would often consider all their parents as their biological parents. It was especially popular in the pureblood community because it allowed the bloodlines to stay close but still have some variation.

"Well we best get you home now." Rolanda took Hermione's arm breaking both witches out of their happy daze. Minerva trailed behind them, determined to see her off at the gate. All the witches felt they reached the gates far too soon. "It was good seeing you."

"You too. Thank you so much for the book. I will probably spend most of tomorrow reading it." Hermione motioned to her bag. She had gotten a new one, but like the other one, she put a charm on it to make it bigger on the inside. Turning to the Headmistress, she said, "I look forward to seeing you again…Minerva."

"And I you, Hermione."

The young witch gave a quick hug to both of the older witches before stepping out of the gate and vanishing into the night with a pop. Rolanda and Minerva stood there for a minute looking to where the girl had just apparated.

"Let's go back to your quarters," whispered Ro taking her wife's hand and leading her back into the castle. Minerva had some papers to go over on her desk before she was able to come to bed. Rolanda had gone back to her living quarters to straighten things up just in case Minerva came over the next day and saw the Quidditch Babes magazine sitting open on the table.

The Headmistress hated those magazines, especially because in her early years she had posed in one of them. Minerva thought she had destroyed all the copies, but in truth, Rolanda had one of the only surviving copies. Her wife had been beautiful in it. She was standing on a Quidditch pitch in the spring. Many golden snitches were let loose to fly behind her. The photographer had confunded three of them to fly right over Minerva's private bits. The ones hovering in front of her breasts only covered the nipple; the rest of the milky white globes could be easily seen around the beating wings. The last snitch covered Minerva much like a pair of slutty panties might. The wings extended along her hipbones coming together as the snitch just big enough to conceal her wand strip (aka landing strip). Young Minerva smirked at the camera like she was saying that she knew how hot she was. Rolanda loved the picture. It got her wet just thinking about it.

Minerva hated the picture. She feared that a student might one day see it and get her sacked. There could always be some copy that she hadn't destroyed. She hadn't kept count when burning them. In her mind, it was a stupid thing she did in her young adult years.

After cleaning up a little bit in her living quarters, Rolanda tinkered with a silver snitch before heading to her wife's room. There was a door that linked the two rooms magically. "Are you coming to bed, darling?"

"Yes, I just finished." Minerva walked into her bedroom. It was very green for someone who was a Gryffindor. Green was a big part of her family crest so she tended to keep the color around as a reminder of her family. Her mother had died a little less than two decades ago. She was a muggle so she wouldn't live as long as her wizard husbands. Both Robert and Malcom came from pureblood families. In truth, Minerva was a pureblood as well even though she considered herself half-blood because of her mother. Her mother wasn't genetically related to her so she was technically an unrecognized pureblood. She would thus live well into her hundreds and look young for a very long time.

Minerva was sixty-seven, but she didn't look at day over forty. She could be a very good-looking witch when she let her hair down and dabbed on a bit of makeup. She just kept up the appearances of an older witch, but that was really the aging cream she had invented that made her look older. She had invented the cream as her patent holder requirement to gain employment at Hogwarts. Even Filch had invented something, which was amazing for a squib. He came up with the words for the spell that would turn a witch or wizard permanently into their animagus form. His now ex-girlfriend's mother, Agatha Norris, was the unexpected recipient of the spell made by Filch and preformed by her daughter. Monica Norris was charged as a criminal for the spell. As a punishment, she had a magical probation officer for five years that tracked all the spells she preformed with her wand. Argus Filth received mild punishment for trapping the witch as a cat. He was to take care of the cat for the rest of his or the cat's life. Over the years, he had actually grown quite fond of his would-be-mother-in-law.

Rolanda had held several patents before applying to Hogwarts. She now held more than one hundred Quidditch related patents. Only teaching one class allowed her the time she needed to research things.

Rolanda watched her wife strip herself of her robes. The woman still had an amazing body; they both did. Both witches were incredibly fit from their days as Quidditch players. Minerva's abs was one of Rolanda's favorite things about her. Running her tongue over them caused the most delicious shiver to run through her wife's body. She was brought out of her staring by a question from Minerva, "Love, why was Hermione having tea with you? I thought she would have decided to spend time with Filius."

"I asked her to." That wasn't a lie. However, she didn't say that she asked her to a week in advanced. "She was always such a sweet girl. It was nice getting to know her better. Did you know she is doing some very dangerous experimental research?"

"What? I thought she worked for the ministry. They have rules to keep researchers from doing anything too dangerous." Minerva slid under the covers next to her wife who was quicker at changing than she was.

"They do, but our Hermione is finding a way around the rules; just like she did when she was here."

Minerva sighed remembering the many headaches the girl had given her. She had lost a lot of hours of sleep worrying about what the girl was going to do next. The Golden Trio always found a way to test the rules. "I will have to have a chat with her."

"I already told her to be more careful. You telling her to be safe didn't work when she was in school, I don't think it will work any better now."

"You already talked with her?"

"Yes, I am very concerned about her too. I think we might be working our way to a friendship."

"Ah, yes. She did call you _Ro_, didn't she?" Minerva was more than a little jealous that her lover was able to spend time with her crush and she hadn't. "What book did you give her?"

"I gave her new addition of Hogwarts a History. Henny gave me an advanced copy. I'd already read it. I thought she might like to read it." Henny and Rolanda went way back. They had been childhood friends even before Hogwarts. Henny had helped out her friend's family after the death of Rolanda's mother.

"Wasn't one of your old friends supposed to be meeting you today? Bertha or Bernie or something?"

Rolanda had completely forgotten her lie about Hermione's name. She quickly covered her arse though. "Oh, she canceled last minute."

"I'm sorry." She really wasn't. She was just being polite. It was good that her protégé got to spend time with her wife instead of the other professors. She knew that Madame Pince favored the girl. It wouldn't do for them to be spending time together. If Irma made a pass at Hermione, Minerva would not be pleased. "Did Hermione tell you what time she is getting here?"

"No."

"Well did you tell her what time the game is?"

"No. I think I may have forgotten to say." Rolanda could feel her wife getting ready to scold her.

"Why didn't you? I swear you have been knocked in the head one too many times by bulgers."

"Well dear, if you feel that way maybe you should be the referee for the game, and I will just sit with Hermione." Minerva had refereed a couple Hogwarts's Quidditch games before when her wife was under the weather.

"I will not. I already promised Hermione that I would spend time with her. I can't just make her sit with you now. She would be upset. I will just have to owl her myself to let her know the time." Minerva was already getting out of bed to write her letter to Hermione.

"We don't know her address. You can't send Wingnut off into the night without knowing where he is going."

Rolanda's hawk eyes could see her wife scowling at her in the dark. "Come back to bed. She knows when Quidditch games usually start. You can ask her for her address when you both are watching the game, that way you can owl her in the future."

Minerva didn't look happy as she crawled back in bed. She would just have to wait until Saturday and hope Hermione knew the right time.

**Hi sorry it took so long. I have been doing more freelance writing. I wanted to get my name out there in writing. I have a tumblr page that I post 5+ prompts on everyday. I have over 300 posts right now. Message me I will add your prompts to my tumblr. I put some of my tumblr prompts on a poll...please vote :)**


End file.
